


Suspend your Hopelessness

by Grim Reaper Cultist (DeletedBecauseShy)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon on Demon fighting, M/M, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeletedBecauseShy/pseuds/Grim%20Reaper%20Cultist
Summary: During his last reap of the day, Ron is forced to defend himself against a demon. His only hope lies with Sebastian’s ability to recognise the danger he’s in and save him.
Relationships: Ronald Knox/Sebastian Michaelis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Suspend your Hopelessness

It was Ron’s last reap for the night, a simple target to end the day The man had died from alcohol poisoning, it wasn't uncommon for a reap this late at night. He had died in an alleyway near a local bar. The soul didn't put up a fight against his scythe, just unveiling itself before his eyes as he watched the records. The young reaper couldn't hear the scratch of nails against the brick, the steps that drew closer by the second, nor the dreadful sense of doom that followed the beast. In the end, it was the smell of blood that alerted him to his spectator. The body had suffered no blood loss so something else was in the shadows.  
_________________

The scarce moonlight trickled through the walls of the estate, shedding light on the figure working within its walls. Sebastian worked diligently throughout the night after the servants retired and the only glow came from the dim moonlight. He only allowed himself a break when his partner was free. The two men could only spend time together under the veil of night. 

It was far past dusk when he sensed the fear through his bond. His hand glowing with neon light as his muscles tensed involuntarily. He dashed through the halls to reach his master's bedroom as quickly as possible. The boy’s fear washed over him emanating from the mark on the back of his hand. 

He opened the door to reveal the boy in a deep slumber. There wasn't anyone in the room that he could feel. The only presence was the boy's soul, a meal that would be his shortly. He left the room, thoughts muddled with confusion. He had never heard of a false alarm coming through a demon’s bond. Yet, Ciel was completely safe in the confines of his bed. 

The fear continued to travel the bond, culminating in a thick fog within his mind. If Ciel wasn't in danger than who's fear was it that filled his mind. He realized all too late what the cause was.  
_________________

Ron continued to block the beast’s attacks, his mind focused on preventing its sharp claws from piercing his flesh. The demon’s attacks grew ever quicker as they searched for an opening. His scythe was the only thing preventing it from striking a fatal blow. Its unbreakable metal causing an audible ringing to fill his ears. 

His retaliating attacks grew slower as the terror attacked relentlessly. Their claws getting closer and closer to his skin as he deflected them. At last, it struck his flesh, releasing near-fatal amounts of blood from the gash near his heart. For any human, the attack would have been lethal. For a reaper, however, it merely immobilised him, the pain sprouting from the wound to cover his whole body in a sore agony.  
_________________

Sebastian leapt over the vast building of inner-London; his senses focused solely on locating his partner. The fear grew extra strong as he approached the alley he suspected. He could smell the familiar sickly sense of death from kilometres away, it was one of his own kind.  
_________________

Ron could sense the arrival of a second demon. The shock of the situation causing him to leave his left arm open for a second attack. The beast took the chance eagerly, surely aware of the new arrival and wanting to end the assault quickly. He was left on the floor by the demon while it turned to face its competitor, the pain causing him to fall in and out of consciousness.  
_________________

He could see the bloody form of Ron from the entrance of the alley. The boyish reaper had been left to bleed out when the opposing demon turned to face him. The look in its eyes showed its bloodlust, the deep crimson slits viewed him as an obstacle on its path to the feast that awaited it. It was unaware of Sebastian’s true intentions, saving the wounded man in front of him from harm. 

He was faster than his opponent as he launched himself forwards. His hands, filled with sharpened steel utensils, were poised to secure a deadly blow when used. The steel embedded itself in dark, leather-like flesh, the beast needing to do nothing more than shake to remove them from their shallow landing. 

They continued to duel over the fate of the reaper, both parties sporting small injuries until Sebastian struck the fellow demon in their eye. Knowing it would lose the battle if it continued to fight, it retreated back into the shadows to hide from further injuries.  
_________________

Ronald had reawoken in time to watch the final blow land. Only realizing it was Sebastian that had come for him when he saw the glint of metal impaled in the beats flesh. Knowing he was safe he once again succumbed to the unconscious. His fate resting in that of Sebastian’s ability to stop the bleeding of both of his wounds.  
_________________

Sebastian watched as Ron once again closed his eyes, the young reaper’s body still laid slumped against the brick wall. He had become Ron’s only hope of living. His fate depending on the speed of Sebastian’s movements. 

He started by examining the wound for any residue the demon might have left behind. Once he deemed the wound to be clean he began tearing four large strips from his tailcoat and tightly wrapping two them around Ron’s chest and one around his arm. He knew a reaper’s ability to self-heal would only come into effect if the bleeding slowed to a halt. Then, in order to further stop the bleeding in near the second wound across his arm, he applied the fourth and final string of fabric to act as a tourniquet. Lastly, he elevated the man’s arm in an attempt to slow blood flow as much as possible before lifting the body gently and running back towards the manor.  
_________________

Ronald woke on a bed that definitely didn't belong to him. The blanket heavier than his and the pillows too soft underneath the weight of his head. He peeked open his eyes to see a large room that he had never been in before. Propping his arms up beneath him in an attempt to sit up, he raised his body only to be met with a mind-numbing pain that shot out from his upper chest. He unleashed a scream of pain that he hoped would alert someone to his newfound conscious. 

The windows were covered in an attempt to block out sunlight that signalled the time to be around midday. His eyes flashed over to a now-open door containing a blurry figure. His glasses weren't on, he realized. As the figured walked closer his mind began to replay the events of the night prior, the memories cutting off after his first bout of unconsciousness. What had become of him? The figure near him let off the nauseating scent of a demon and yet it was oddly calming. 

As the figure grew to stand next to him it’s hands moved to his eyes. His body, useless without the energy to move, allowed the demon to get close to him. He was surprised by the familiar feeling of his plastic frames, his eyes widening to see the culprit.  
_________________

Sebastian stood still as they yellow-green eyes roamed over his body before they finally filled with recognition. A soft smile gracing the man’s features as he muttered a single sentence before his eyes once again became weighted and he fell into the depths of slumber. 

”I hoped it was you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually part of my 30 day kuro ship challenge. If you liked it, why not check out some of my other works in the fandom! Concrit is welcome!


End file.
